1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording and read device for recording information on or reading information from an inscribable record carrier of a write-once type, wherein the recorded information is suitable for redundancy enabling error correction to be applied. The invention further relates to a record carrier obtained by means of such a device.
2. Related Art
Such a device and such a record carrier are generally known from EP-A 0,265,984. A problem which arises, when, for example, audio or video signals are recorded is that a fault such as the recording of an undesirable signal cannot be corrected because the record carrier cannot be overwritten.